num_nomsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vanminty/Sweety-Time
Today was a wonderful day I joined a cute little group on Num Nom wiki and have all you to support me! So I've been playing with my 14 num noms (not a lot I know) and I made a cool game so here is the tale. Here is the story: "Ugh I hate beeing in this stupid house!" said grape freezie. The num noms are locked in a tiny house with one boy Choco Sprinkles. They are trapped by Frenchie curls a mean owner. "we all do but she won't let us outside without her supervising"Choco Sprinkles said and at that time Grape freezie came up with a great plan to run away to Europe where Mama Sprinkles lives. That night Grape freezie and her friends escaped the horrible house and was of on there great advunture. They made there way to a dock with a bunch of boats but they were looking for the Sea Falcon the boat that will take them to Europe. "Tickets please" said the num by the name Van Minty. "Here you go" said pinky puffs handing the nice num the 6 tickets. The num led them to there rooms "Here are you're rooms" Van minty said pionting to 5 doors. "I can't believe how big this is" screamed Kiwi Light-up "Kiwi shhh, this is a very nice place and people don't want to hear your loud mouth!" Grape freezie said with a annoyed face on. "That wasn't nice Grape Freezie but I'll let it slide" Choco sprinkles said looking in his room. "Let's hit the hay" Cara Mellie siad with a yawn.As the 7 of them went to bed Frenchie curls was searching the house top to bottom looking for them. "Where can they be?" Frenchie asked herself while looking in Grape Freezie"s chest. "Ah ha, the plans to escape to..." she said while reading the paper over and over. "EUROPE!" she said as she sprinted to the boat dock. There was a boat moving and she thought it was her only chance if she jumped on board. Thud! She ran up and down hallways passing all the nums and there children. "Excuse me miss, but can you stop running you're...!" said a kind old man but got cut of by frenchie curls. "Sorry gramps, but my kids are lost if you see 6 nums with 1 nom those are my kids!" Frenchie curls said out of breath. The next morning Choco woke everybody up. "Rise and shine!" Choco said at the top of his lungs. As all of them walked to the roof of the boat to eat breakfast they herd a crash. All of them hid Behind Choco and Cara, as they turned there heads choco saw what he didn't want to see FRENCHIE CURLS! " Everybody hide Frenchie curls is here!" He said while dashing into a old workers closet. While he was in there he saw to outfits the names on there were Bobo and Walts. He put on the Walts outfit and jumped out. "Excuse me miss but I don't remember you giving me a ticket!" He said pretending to sound like his old man. "Um, maybe you were in the bathroom when I put my ticket down on the counter!" Frenchie said trying to lie her way out of this situation. "Um no I was not in the bathroom! But what is your name so I can check the list, Ma'm." Choco said trying to sound real preffational. "Ah, Um my name is Frenchie Curls!" Curls said as she tryed to walk away. "Your name isn't here, so you have to leave" Choco daid suprised as he walked Frenchie down the hall to a near by dock. Thats when it suddenly hit Curls that the kids didn't have money, So they couldn't go to Europe! That after noon "Omg we almost got caught by the big o'l Frenchie curls!" Pinky said when they heard a voice. "Did you say Frenchie Curls?" said a num about 20 or 30. "Um, yes she did, do you know her?" "Yes, we all know her" after the num was done talking the gang saw 4 nums and 2 noms. The man explained that they were Frenchie Curls brothers and sister and Papa. "My name is Papa Corn and these are mine and my wife's adopted kids" Papa corn said smiling with a huge grin. Category:Blog posts